


I hope you don't mind-

by garmatron



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also taking inspiration from age of calamity!, Character Study, Drabble Collection, More characters maybe to be added?, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Slow Burn, Taking place during and in between memories and Diary entries, Zelink if you squint - Freeform, but also cause i have no patience ahjknckdjnckj, ficlets cause I want them to be reminiscent of memories :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garmatron/pseuds/garmatron
Summary: As if trying to perform her duties and awaken her power under the scrutinizing gaze of her father and the kingdom wasn't enough, now she has another gaze that follows her everywhere.Witnessing her every action. Her every mistake… And what did he think?A collection of drabbles exploring the relationship between Link and Zelda Pre-BOTW!
Kudos: 12





	I hope you don't mind-

By all means and by all accounts, Zelda is an exceptionally adept human being. Having extraordinary proficiency in mathematics, sciences, language and history. Each subject branching off into other subcategories that have been heavily studied as well. Outside of the books social interactions aren’t bad. Forging connections with other royalty became easy with practice. Unweaving secrets of ancient technology also became something familiar to her.

When it comes to any unfamiliarity really, Zelda works at it, compares the unknown with what she does know and is able to make conclusions with enough effort. Yet...it’s odd. There hasn’t been anything more puzzling to her than the boy walking in front of her.

Link.

Even through the past handful of months Link has been assigned to guard her, in which he’s never left her side, he has yet to really express anything about himself. Nor do the two really talk. Well, actually that’s not entirely true. Zelda does frequently talk... _at_...Link. And he always seems to listen. Though he hardly contributes more than the occasional facial expression.

Zelda had no idea why that is. Sure her talking points don’t range far beyond business, but it drove her wild!

It didn’t bother Zelda that Link was quiet, oh not at all. It just fed into her little tormentor- _the unknown._ There’s quite a collection of knowledge stored away in the princess, yet it’s what she doesn't know that chews away at her. As if trying to perform her duties and awaken her power under the scrutinizing gaze of her father and the kingdom wasn't enough, now she has another gaze that follows her everywhere.

Witnessing her every action. Her every mistake… And what did he think? Well that’s the thing she just doesn't know.

No matter how she tries to understand him, it’s all just guess work. Yesterday however, she learned something. Learned that her guesses were _all wrong._

The day Link was appointed to Zelda was the first time she had been officially introduced. However, that was not the first time the princess had heard of him. Despite being the youngest member, Link is by no means overshadowed by any royal knight. He shines brilliantly and is easily one of if not the most highly talked about knights in recent years.

Zelda thought a perfect popular like that on the Imperial Guard must have to be a jockish snob. A person who doesn't have to work hard for anything just because they possess natural talent.

Whether he's snobby or not doesn't change the fact that the skills he display's effortlessly...are flawless. He knows who he is and he's _perfect_ at it.

It's no wonder why he has nothing to say to Hyrule's Princess who fails to perform what's expected every single day.

Now, these ideas of Link her anxieties made up don't quite match who walks by her side.

“Link?”

The sudden noise from the Princess caused Link to whip his glance over his shoulder.

There was the natural commotion of folks going about their daily lives around the pair. Contrasted with the surrounding hustle and bustle, Link was greeted with the sight of Zelda standing safely behind him. He turned to face her fully. Visibly untensing, yet alert as always. Although there was a certain anticipation on his expression in the brief moment he waited for Zelda to continue. As if despite walking through a busy village, she was the only one he cared to hear.

“Could we talk?”

Now this wasn’t quite as opportune as she hoped. Zelda would have greatly preferred to have this conversation during the many moments they were alone, but she over thought it. Every time she wanted to start nothing came out. One of those classic, waiting for the perfect moment but it never comes type of situations. Now they’ve almost arrived back at the castle and she’s said nothing she planned.

“I wish we could have more privacy," Zelda started. "but this has to be said before we enter the castle and I'm inevitably interrupted. I know this is incredibly overdue but after what happened with the Yiga Clan-"

Link's expression didn't change, but he motioned Zelda to follow him, pausing her thought.

The two were standing out in the open on a road just outside the castle. He led her into the grass and under a large old tree not too far away from the path.

As soon as they were out of plain sight and far enough from the noise, Link turned to Zelda once more and nodded to let her know it was okay for her to continue.

"Uhm-'' Zelda started, but since she had lost her momentum she was having some trouble finding the place to start. Swallowing her anxiety she started with ultimately the one thing she wanted to convey. Quick, like a bandage.

"Link. I am sorry."

Link didn't react.

"I am terribly sorry. For how I've been treating you all these months. I was immature and childish for directing the stress of my burdens towards you. After the Yiga Clan attacked…. I thought…. I thought that moment was going to be my last- But you were there. After everything, you were there, and without regard for your own life…It's, It's rather unbecoming of me to not have acknowledged this sooner-"

Zelda could feel a sting behind her eyes so she looked up. Up towards the old branches and the leaves being lightly swayed against the soft afternoon breeze. Quickly she blinked it away, looking back down to the knight in front of her. He was looking at her with none of the qualities the Princess believed he had. There was no distaste. No pity.

Only wide eyes and empathy. Even if he didn't provide any other evidence to back the claim.

"I want you to know Link, that I'm extremely grateful to have you by my side, and I, I only hope...It’s not too late to tell you that."

Zelda was nothing but uncertain on how Link was going to react. She had never allowed herself to be so honest to him, or anyone aside from Urbosa. Although her fears melted away when Link tilted his head and shook it twice, as if to say _‘no it’s not too late’._

 _Oh thank the Goddesses._ The guilt that had been weighing her down seemingly evaporated knowing this boy didn’t resent her. She knew this conversation wouldn’t fix everything, but it really felt like a fresh start to hopefully getting to know each other better.

Letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, Zelda allowed herself to smile. "That's such a relief!"

Clearing her throat, she appeared to switch gears, back into something more familiar. “Well...” Zelda took a side step back towards the village road.

“Shall we?”


End file.
